Bolt's Call of Duty
by QCGhostWarrior
Summary: While filming the next scene in their show, Bolt (who has superpowers) and Penny get ambushed in the jungle/forest by Dr Calico antis men and Penny is hit by a strange laser machine that sends her to another world (CoD Ghost) while Bolt watches her life through the portal... for now... (he can't cross yet)
1. Ghost stories

Bolt Fanfiction: dimension travel

Summary: While filming another scene from their TV show, Penny suddenly goes through a portal to another America (call of duty ghost world). In her world, Bolt (has superpowers) and the film crew watch as the portal shows her life as a ghost. (AN: the portal is still there, it's just invisible to the call of duty universe, and nobody can go through… for mow…)

''Come on bolt, hurry up they're gaining on us!'' yelled Penny as she and her trusty super dog Bolt ran away from Dr. Calico's forces through a dense jungle area. As they ran around a particularly large tree, they came face-to-face with a menacing looking laser-like machine. ''What is that!'' exclaimed Penny, surprised of the appearance of the great object in front of them. ''I don't know Penny'' replied Bolt (they can't understand each other yet) ''HAAHHAHAHAAHAHAHA'' laughed the evil Dr Calico, standing on top of the strange canon. ''Calico!'' ''AH, why hello my dear Penny and her dog! You're just in time to help me test my new weapon!'' The green-eyed man said. ''No way will we ever help you test some weapon on us!'' yelled Penny. ''Yeah, I won't let you hurt Penny!'' barked Bolt. ''Hum, strange because I don't recall giving you a choice. HAAHAHAHAHA'' said Calico sinisterly. Then, out of nowhere, a cage came out of the ground and captured Bolt and Penny was grabbed by one of the evil man's guards that had sunk up on them. ''Penny!'' yelled Bolt as she was dragged towards the laser's line of fire while trying to get away. But sadly, just as Bolt broke the cage, the laser fired on Penny and seconds later, a transparent portal appeared and she was pulled through. '' PENNY!'' yelled Bolt in despair as he watched his person fall through the portal screaming for help. ''WHAT!?'' Yelled the surprised Dr Calico since all it was supposed to do was make a bright light that covered Penny while she hid in a trap door under her position. Meanwhile, Bolt was panicking. His person had just fallen into what appeared to be a hole in the air and was on the ground unconscious. But when he tried to get to her, there was some type of invisible force field that prevented him from getting to her even if he fired his laser vision at it, it would not break. ''Penny!'' he yelled, trying to get her to respond. but she remained unmoving. then at the corner of his vision, he saw two teens come out of the bushes next to her and rush to help her. but the strange thing was that they did not seem to be able to see Bolt as he could see them. And after having checked to see if she was okay, picked her up and rushed of to get her help.

While this was going on Dr Calico had escaped, not wanting to be on the receiving end of Bolt's laser sight when he decided to go after him.

Back with Bolt, he was watching as the hole he was looking at Penny through seemed to be following her. Then, he panicked when it starting fading to black and white letters appeared spelling: 7 YEARS LATER…

—End chapter —

So what do you guys think good or not? if not could you maybe send ideas through comments to help in upcoming chapters?

(keep in mind that it will somewhat follow the call of duty ghost storyline. once again help is appreciated and plz keep in mind that it is my first story so, not to much hate plz.

* * *

Chapter 2: Ghost stories.

As Bolt watched the portal gain colour again, he saw something strange. Instead of seeing Penny, he was witnessing some sort of blurry narration of a battle. (insert Elias's story about the ghosts here). Suddenly, the scene changed and he saw... Penny!, but, she looked older, like around 18 or something. But she was not alone, she was sitting on a rock with the two boys he saw earlier and a man that must have been their father. ''And it really happened?'' one asked the father. ''That's what the legend says'' answered the father. ''Come on dad you don't really believe these stories, do you?'' asked the boy to Penny's right. ''Yes, I believe them. Come on let's go home.'' The father told them. ''Let's go.'' They started walking when they felt a tremor. ''Hey, I felt a tremor'' exclaimed Penny. ''Yeah, it used to scare their mother half to death'' replied the old man. They continued walking but the tremors became more powerful and frequent. ''Come on, we've got to make sure nothing was damaged'' said the father. Then they all started running. But, when they got to the top of the hill, everything started exploding with people running everywhere. ''Elias! What's happening!'' Yelled Penny in fear. ''ODIN ... It's ODIN!'' Elias replied with fear.

With Bolt:

While they were talking, Bolt was desperately trying to get their attention but was failing miserably. So he resined himself to watch the events unfold while hoping he would somehow get reunited with his person. But he started getting anxious when he saw the tremors. He didn't wan't his human getting hurt. But that soon turned to panic when he saw what was ahead of them. Explosions and panic everywhere. Desperate to help his person he began banging his indestructible head against the forcefield, hoping to get through. But it would not budge. none the less, he continued his assault on the forcefield while calling out to her.

With Penny:

It's been 7 years since I came to this world. In the beginning, I was confused because was still in America, except it was not the America I knew. This world is much more violent than the one I was raised in, sure there were bandits, small wars and stuff but nothing like this. This world is almost always at war. I was lucky to have been found by two boys when I first appeared, Logan and Hesh. they brought me to their home, and after I figured out that I would most likely never be able to see my family again, offered me the chance to live with them. It was great but sometimes I would think about my past life and remember my dog and best friend, Bolt. How I miss him... I didn't even get to say goodbye or something. He must have been so sad when I disappeared. Even sadder is that he must be really old now, I mean it's been seven years and he was like three or four when I left. But sometimes like now I can almost hear him, like a distant whisper. him calling out to me. What's worse is that since the fire, we were getting closer than ever. Anyway I was siting on a rock in the mountains not far from our home and Elias was telling us a story about 'the Ghosts' the most elite soldiers to have existed and how they came to be. It was a really captivating story. I just wish Bolt were here. Then when Elias finished his story we started going back home when I felt a tremor. ''Hey, I felt a tremor'' i said. ''Yeah, it used to scare their mother half to death'' Replied Elias. But then the tremors started getting more violent and frequent so we started running towards the house. When we got to the top of the hill, we saw explosions, fire and panic everywhere. Frightened, I yelled out to Elias ''What's happening!?'' He replied with "ODIN... it's ODIN!" I had no idea what he was talking about but we continued to run to the house while Elias went to get the pickup. When me, Logan and Hesh got there we stopped a few seconds to catch our breath and then ran outside. just as I jumped out the door, a massive explosion swept through the city. soon followed by others. the shockwave was so intense, it destroyed the cliffside we were on and huge plates of ground started moving towards the edge. we began running for our lives. but after about a hundred and fifty meters, an oil truck got blasted in our direction and exploded in front of us. Me and Logan were disoriented but luckily, Hesh and Elias, who had just arrived with the pickup carried us to it and we drove off. All the while watching the destruction of the city bellow.

With Bolt:

After a few minutes of banging on the forcefield, I gave up and opted for looking helplessly as Penny ran for her life from the apocalyptic destruction. I almost cried when I thought she had died when the truck blew up, but she survived. And then the father, Elias I think he was called arrived with a truck and carried my human and one of the wounded brothers to it and they drove off. But then the 'screen' started to get black again and the mysterious letters from earlier spelled out: 10 YEARS LATER...

-end chapter-

so chapter 2 is up, what do you guys think. plz comment to help the story.

i don't know maybe I will replace some missions in the game with new ones.

oh, and don't expect Bolt to be able to go through the portal for about two or three more chapters.


	2. Question to the readers (not a chapter)

Hello dear readers. I am at the moment in need of help for the continuation of my story 'Bolt's call of duty'.

My problems, or rather question(s) is that when bolt finally crosses the portal, I plan on making him able to talk. Well here is where my question is, should I make him able to talk to everyone (normal human speech) or just to penny, and for whatever way he speaks I would need ideas on how he gets the ability to do so.

so if any of you could please help me i would be very grateful.

On an other note, I wanted to inform you, the readers, that I should be updating every weekend or so for either 1 or 2 chapters and if I am really productive maybe more.

Anyway this is QCGhostWarrior, Over and out!


	3. Brave New World

Chapter 3: Brave new world

With Bolt:

While i was watching for the hole to gain colour and my view of penny again, Mittens and Rhino came up to me.

''Hey, wags!'' Mittens called out to me. ''Wach'ya doing?'' ''Oh, hey mittens, rhino.'' replied sadly. ''hey what's with the sad attitude Bolt'' Asked Rhino. ''Well, you see this hole'' I asked them. ''Yeah'' They both replied at the same time. ''Well it took penny to another world!'' I cried. ''What!? Come on wags, you must have hit your head to hard it's just not possible.'' said mittens looking at me incredulously. ''NO! It's true! Look!'' I told her. At the same time that I told them to look at the 'portal' ,the letters reappeared, spelling '10 years later' and then a voice from the portal said: ''Viking 6, you there? Hesh? Logan? Penny?'' the voice asked. then I heard a voice that sounded like Penny's say ''Copy, yeah, we're here. Go ahead.'' ''Reports coming in, Dallas got overrun last night. Command wants another sweep of the wall ASAP.'' Then I heard my penny respond'' Ah shit. Any survivors?'' ''Negative'' The voice said. ''What! How could Dallas have ben overrun and have no survivors!'' Yelled out mittens in surprise from beside me. ''That's what I was telling you, Penny was taken to another world and when I saw her after she went through it said that 7 years had past and now 10 and after the first 7 years, the city she lived at started exploding from everywhere.'' I told her. ''Wow now that is intense'' said mittens, astonished. ''Shh, look there they are.'' i told them and we switched our attention back to the 'screen'.

With Penny:

''Sorry I didn't wake you guys. Thought you could use the sleep.'' Hesh told us. ''Thanks, it's appreciated.'' 'Noise in the background' ''Shh, quiet. Listen'' hesh whispered. ''Hey riley's got something'' ''Guys, grab your gear, let's move'' Hesh told me and logan. so we quickly took our guns and got up to investigate the noise we had heard. Me and logan both had suppressed honey-badger guns with acog (akog?) sights and a 9 mm pistol along with 4 standard frag grenades. so we got up and followed Riley through the destroyed theatre we were in, through the once red curtains and up to the entrance. Then, the noise was heard again. ''It's close'' Hesh informed us. ''You two, take the door on the right'' Hesh told me and our other team mate when we came across two doors which the noise was coming from.

With Bolt:

At first, I was speechless. Penny had changed so much since I last saw her. But luckily, not enough for me not to recognize her. she had some sort of gear on her with guns as well but they were different then the ones the green-eyed man's guards used, they looked more dangerous. Then: ''Wow! That's Penny!? She changed so much!'' Yelled Rhino. ''Yeah and I wasn't even there with her'' I replied sadly. Then I saw my beloved person and the two brothers approach a door. Penny opened the door, and jumped in surprise when there were elk (AN: or is it deer?… ) that were making the noise they had heard. ''Huh, guess Riley's getting hungry'' Chuckled the older brother, Hesh. While I was a bit jealous of Riley for being with MY Penny in that dangerous world, I was also a bit relieved that a member of my species was there to protect her. After their encounter with the local wildlife, they headed outside where stood something that baffled me; A giant fortified stone wall that went along for miles along with destroyed cars and deep crevices. But what scare me was that on the mountain that was a short distance away were the letters I had come to associate with home… HOLLYWOOD… there, stood the crumbled forms of the letters that defined our home. But I had to push back my dread to watch as my human (Yes, I admit I do think possessively of her, but I'm HER dog and she is MY human. It's how it goes.) go through that devastated terrain. then all of a sudden, they met up with another group of humans that were also armed. Instantly, I was worried for Penny because they might harm her but then I calmed down once I saw that they were apparently allies. But just as my relief had come it went away when Riley growled ''The Federation.'' aggressively which made me tense as the way he said it made them sound like enemies.

Then they all tensed as they made their way towards the enemies by entering a broken down restaurant of sorts. and going to a demolished wall where there was an enemy soldier, but as I was thinking on how they were going to take him out silently, Hesh told Penny: ''Wait for Riley, if he attacks the target, shoot to kill'' ''KILL!?'' I yelled in surprise but not as much as the moment when Riley suddenly jumped onto the soldier and tore his throat out. it honestly made me want to vomit. but I stayed strong and continued to watch, contrary to mittens and rhino, who were watching with me who turned around and threw up. Then just as the soldier screamed, bullets started going in their direction as his comrades were alerted to their presence and tried to shoot my penny and her team. But, expertly, they returned fire and, one by one the 7 or so enemies were killed. with that done and no apparent harm done to my person, they moved on past the dead bodies of their foes. Then after arriving near a run down gas station, I saw a sight that made my blood boil. Innocents were lined up on their knees like they were about to- NO! they executed them while Penny's team could only stand by waiting for the moment to strike. and it finally came. with deadly accuracy, they shot each and every one of the opposing humans. after a brief period of gunfire, they heard on their radio that an allied unit (US side) were being overrun and were in desperate need of backup. So they rushed in the direction of the shots and arrived behind and enemy force of about 30 people and choppers. With expert precision, they tore through their ranks up to the gates of the wall when some attack helicopters arrived but were quickly felt with by using some rocket launchers along with the enemy reinforcements that had arrived at the same time. then once the coast was clear, they climbed on an armoured truck and drove into the fortified city for 20 minutes to a place called Fort Santa Monica. there, many people and war vehicles were going about their duties to defend the base with planes flying overhead. Penny's transport rolled to what appeared to be a command post were Logan, Hesh and Penny got out and went inside to talk to… Elias!? he is the commander? Wow. When they arrived, Elias asked them if they were okay because of the attack at the gates. And then, he told them that they were going to a place called No-Man's-Land. which he also called 'home' which must be were they appeared to be living when the explosions happened, to go on a retrieval mission of some kind. But what didn't reassure me of my person's safety was the name given to that place. I mean it must be called that for a reason. 'I have a bad feeling about it' I thought as everything faded to black.

-Chapter 3 end-

Hello Dear readers! QCGhostWarrior here. Wow i'm impressed with how long this turned out to be. Well it's true that I try to make 1 level = 1 chapter but i think some of the longer ones are going to be in 2 parts or something.

I would also like to obtain some help on the question i asked earlier this week on how to make bolt talk to penny (human speech or telepathic or other ways) and how he obtains this power. if you could please take a minute of your time to write what you think it should be or suggestions for the story, I would be very grateful and possibly include you as an OC if there is one in made up levels. it would also help me immensely for the continuation of the story.

so anyways, this is GCGhostWarrior, Over and out!


	4. IMPORTANT

Bolt's call of duty

Hello readers, as of now Bolt's call of duty is paused till a later, undetermined date. It is also up for adoption should any of you wish to continue it, just keep in mind that it has to follow the basic call of duty ghost storyline.

So if any of you wish to continue or restart it feel free to do so. I just ask that you leave comment saying that you're continuing it in the reviews plz.

Anyway, like I said, I will maybe continue it later this summer but then again maybe not, don't know.

so anyway, This is QCGhostWarrior, Over and out!


End file.
